The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dicentra spectabilis (Lamprocapnos spectabilis), of the family Papaveraceae, and given the cultivar name, ‘White Gold’. This plant originated as a chance seedling growing in a garden in Middle Grove, N.Y. The discovery was made in spring of 2010.
This new cultivar is uniquely characterized by:                1. soft, golden to yellow green foliage,        2. large white flowers, and        3. excellent vigor.        
Compared to Dicentra spectabilis ‘Alba’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has golden to yellow green leaves rather than green leaves.
Compared to Dicentra spectabilis ‘Gold Heart’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has white rather than pink and white flowers.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation. Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.